


The intern situation

by Mafi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BananaValentine2019, M/M, My first fanfic in 8 years maybe?, Yut-Lung deserves love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafi/pseuds/Mafi
Summary: Sing lingers near the second floor often, and waits for Yut-Lung too, while he listens to some complaints, to the random thoughts he has, to things he likes, his plans, his problems, his joys.He likes to listen, it gives him a warm feeling that bemuses him at first. He even receives memes, and honestly, they are worse than Eiji’s, they are the same sad teary eyed cats again and again, yet he has every single one of them saved in a folder.He puzzles over the affection that he feels growing with every little thing. But by the time he notices, he is far too gone. So he embraces it, and makes a plan to surprise him.





	The intern situation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Max! I’m a big fan of your AUs and your art (′▽`)☆ I’m sorry this took me more than expected (☍﹏⁰)｡ but I hope you enjoy the result! Banana boys deserve to be happy. 
> 
> Ages for reference:  
> Akira (18) - Sing (20) - Yut-Lung (22) - Ash (24) - Eiji (25) - Shorter (25)

_It is too early for this_ , Yut-Lung laments as he passes his card to access the lobby of Fishbone Corporation. It is Valentine’s Day and, and just like every year, he is faced by decorations (the typical unoriginal hearts, roses, a few baby cupids and _are those blonde cherubs? how is this even-_ ) and enthusiastic volunteers that hand small chocolates to the other employees.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” chirps a young girl with a big smile, offering him a basket full of chocolates _oh, isn’t she Eiji’s cousin?_

“Thank you.” replies Yut-Lung, picking one small treat and trying to smile back, but managing a lip quiver at best. Akira, which is her name if he remembers correctly, is kind enough not to mock his efforts. He parts with a nod, walks until he reaches the main hall, presses the button of the elevator and _exhales_ . Maybe if he focuses on simple tasks it will be just like any other thursday, _just follow your routine, wait for the elevator, reach your office, start your tasks_.

He looks at the sweet nested in his palm, if he remembers correctly, these small heart-shaped candies taste fairly well, _I can find something salvable in these trying times-_  
  
”Yue! wait for me!” a voice interrupts his thoughts, and waving at him is no other than his dear friend and coworker Eiji. He reaches the elevator just in time and stands close to him.

“Eiji, good morning.” responds Yut-Lung, unwrapping delicately the comfit he received.

“Good morning! Akira handed you a chocolate too? they are delicious!”  
  
Of course _Eiji_ is the type of person that starts his day smiling, maybe Yut-Lung is not as immune to his friend's smile as he would like to be, perhaps he appreciates this doe eyed angel, but Eiji’s kindliness isn’t rubbing of on him any time soon, he will be as affable and sweet as Eiji when hell freezes over, _no he was not being overdramatic_ .  
  
“Why do they force us to join their sad excuses of improving the shitty laboral semi exploitation-”

“Aren't you excited for the decorations and chocolates?” the boy with short hair interrupts him, _rude._

”You are a literal sunshine Eiji, I'm sure your side of the office will be bursting by the end of the event with all type of posters, cards, plushies, maybe they will get you a new _microwave_ because you complained last week about the low power of one that we have in the kitchenette-”

“You are exaggerating, baby snake.” responds Eiji to his friend’s dramatics with an exasperated but fond sigh. 

“You know silly bunny, a new microwave would be a good thing.” continues the younger male, passing his fingers through with his long ponytail.

“I will ask for one in the next trimestral evaluation, if it pleases you.” teases Eiji.

“Only if it actually works.” says Yut-Lung, looking at his friend and scoffing at the very idea. 

“There was an attempt.” retorts Eiji.  
  
“Don’t _meme_ me Eiji, I'm not sure if Valentine's is worse now that you are head over heels with Ash _and_ finally date him or last year where you both were pining so badly.” Yut-Lung pauses and shows Eiji a wicked smile “oh wait, that time that you didn't bring your contacts and you didn't wave back to Ash, it was _great._ ”  
  
“Yue nooo, don't remind me!” Eiji whines and crosses his arms, feeling guilty about his past actions “Ash was so convinced that I hated him that he started to avoid me and then-”

"Eiji I was there.” says Yut-Lung, rolling his eyes “Don’t worry, you are finally together and disgustingly in love,” giving no chance for Eiji to retort, he continues “why don't they just put the gifts early and we get over with this already." Unfortunately, he knew the answer.  
  
The rules of the Valentine's event are simple, you can decorate the day before, but just the work spaces of the co-workers you share a cubicle or office with, there is a free hour after lunch were they can’t go to their places, but in that time they are free to go and decorate the other areas. Eiji and Yut-Lung had already decorated each other places. Eiji received a limited edition NoriNori wallet, and Yut-Lung got a small crystal pendant embellished by green details on its borders.

“Thanks again for the wallet,” Eiji mentions with fondness.

“I can’t believe I’m contributing to your strange bird addiction,” retorts Yut-Lung, but he accepts Eiji and his love to cuestionable things “but I’m glad you like it Eiji, thank you for the gift too, it’s charming.”

 His phone starts ringing, Yut-Lung checks the ID and recognizes one of the supplier managers, he answers and starts his work day.

 

* * *

  
  
The IT department is always a few degrees lower than the other areas. Their robust servers have a designated room where the freezing temperatures protect them from overheating, their sensible data shielded by security protocols, all constantly supervised by a young genius manager, who makes sure to maintain everything under control.  
  
Surely the servers would never be fusing and fuming like their manager is.  
  
"Shorter, you don’t understand, this is serious" pleads a young manager at his best friend, holding three different decorated bows on his palm.

“Calm down Ash, any ribbon is ok, we both know that the NoriNori wrapping paper will distract Eiji, I’m just glad you didn't actually buy the microwave, it is probably against the office policies.”

“The policies can-” Ash starts but _luckily_ gets interrupted by the arrival of the youngest member of his team.

“Were you going to buy a new microwave boss?” Bones asks, entering the office of their IT manager.

“Never mind,” responds his leader, focusing immediately on his shores “how are the reports?”

“Kong helped me with the new logos and correcting the last chart, they are almost ready. Alex will be here by 4 o’clock, he is finishing the statistics.” Bones says and gives them a thumbs up.

“Great job there, Bones.” says Shorter. He glances at Ash and adds “With that schedule, you will be ready by 5, how convenient.” Shorter doesn’t ask but _asserts_ “You are waiting for the free hour after the meeting to surprise Eiji.” _Damn, his plan._

“Don't you have a report for the Support team as well?” questions Ash, trying to divert the unwanted attention.

“Don't worry, Sing has been extra productive this days, just as if he were also waiting for-” he opens his eyes comically, as if in realisation.

“Shorter?” Ash asks, confused by the silence of his loquacious friend.

Before Shorter could respond, they get interrupted by a new voice.  
  
“Good evening, gentlemen.”

The three of them of them turn around to see who just entered the office.

“What are you doing here?” says Ash, annoyed by the interruption. “Shouldn’t you be in the Caribbean?” he rolls his eyes “Retire already.” Ash teases, but his voice carries no real bite.

“Now now, Ash, is that any way to talk to you former mentor.” responds Blanca with a good humored laugh.

“Hey there Blanca, not everyday the Operations Manager of Fishbone’s associated company honours us with a visit.” adds Shorter with a smirk and shakes his hand. At his side, Bones nods in an amiable salute.

“I have been summoned to the meeting for the planification of next summer’s bootcamp,” explains Blanca “I’m also acting as a chaperone for our last event’s commemorative photograph.”

Ash doesn’t seem fazed by his answer. “So _they_ will here too.” He pulls out his cellphone and starts typing.

Bones gazes at them, confused “Whose photograph? next summer? _Oh._ ” He nods in understanding.

“Should we warn him?” contemplates Shorter, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall close to the main door.

“It might be a good idea.” concedes Blanca “The reunion is at 11am, they will arrive at 10:30. Two hours before your lunch hour and event, but I don’t think that will stop them, it is the same floor and office, after all.”

Ash scoffs “I am aware, are you even trying to control them this time?”

Blanca shakes his head in amusement “I’ll be ready.”

 

* * *

 

Every year, there is a summer training for the interns of their associated companies. And every year, a member of their area joins the bootcamp, doing a general presentation and encouraging the young members of the association to improve their abilities in the different areas that get covered in the seminars (they range from soft skills to leadership and oratory).

They act as assistants, giving guidance and joining the integration activities. There are six sessions in total. It is a challenge, since the interns are usually full of energy and curiosity.

This year, because that is his luck, Yut-Lung was chosen as their representant for the summer bootcamp. Eiji had been selected for the previous year seminars, and since he had asked for Sing’s help (he _had_ been an intern after all), he recommended his friend to do the same. Sing was easy-going and, Eiji reasoned, even if Yut-Lung had a _special_ character sometimes, they could get along, right?

He had been correct _at first_ . Sing was wary but polite when he met Yut-Lung. They talked over lunch, discussing presentation charts, and everything seemed okay. Until Yut-Lung complained about Shorter’s team and a password the whole team received _late_ . Sing took the slander to heart and, after muttering a quick goodbye, stomped out of the break room. Later that day, Eiji sent Yut-Lung all the _are you out of you fucking mind_ memes he had, because Sing was not only part of the Support team, he _admired_ Shorter, he was basically his _role model_ . He knew about the password chaos, he felt guilt-ridden about it because _he sent the emails that originated the problem_ . In Sing’s words it was _a stain_ to the whole team.

Their reunions after that were tense, they bickered and even fought about the _ridiculous_ fonts Yut-Lung used, or the way Sing couldn't use the correct decimal separator for the Excels, _I don’t care if they use the comma differently here_. Eiji was going to intervene when a particular incident happened.

A day before the first seminar, Yut-Lung stayed until late doing _small corrections_ to all the presentations and printing forms so everything would be ready. Every single office of their floor was vacant, even Eiji, who had wanted to accompany him, had to go because _it’s late Yue please rest, at least ring me if everything happens, send me your Uber info to Telegram, ok?_ Yut-Lung reassured him that everything was under control.

One hour after that, and when he was almost ready to go, his USB showed an error message. He was about to save the presentations to the cloud, but the files didn’t open, they were all in a strange format, _extensive?_ he didn’t remember the word. But he knew it meant _trouble_.

He clicked again and again, almost hectically, but the files wouldn’t open, he felt helpless and was in the verge of hyperventilating, _all_ his presentations and _all_ his information, _is it useless now? what can I do_. He swallowed his pride and run to the Support Room. _Please, please Shorter help me I promise I won’t complain about the shitty network connection again, for a week or a month probably,_ but when he arrived, nobody was there. _What am I going to do_.

He felt a hand steady him and noticed that he had been shaking. When he faced the person that startled him, it had been no other that Sing, who had been there for an update task and was almost ready to go. Yut-Lung felt a few traitorous tears spill and explained him the situation with a quivering voice. Sing stared at him, nodded slowly, and accompanied him to his office, where Sing worked on recovering the files and preventing the problem to happen again. Sing only talked to Shorter briefly over the phone to explain the malfunction, assured him that it was under control, and that he would have a report ready first thing in the morning. Yut-Lung stayed in a corner heedful and a bit gloomy. They stayed until dawn. After Sing gave him the USB and parted to retrieve his belongings, Yut-Lung made a small trip to the vending machines. The youngest man returned to hot cocoa and a small pastry being offered by Yut-Lung. He thanked him and took a sip. A few seconds passed, and Sing blurted out _the vending machine really makes the worst cocoa, this tastes like mud_. There was a moment of silence, and Yut-Lung burst into laughter, gazing at him with thankful eyes, receiving a sincere smile in return.

It was worth the reprimand Eiji gave him the next day for not answering his texts at time. _What took you so long? I was worried sick! And you look like a panda! Why are you smiling like that?_ Yut-Lung assured him that he was ok, and parted to the event. He was nervous at first, he wanted to help those interns even even if he didn’t have the charisma of Eiji, he trusted in the useful information his coworkers had given him. And in his concealer, because those dark circles were ominous. Fortunately, the interns welcomed him, and the sessions went on without problem.

Eiji couldn’t believe his eyes the day Yut-Lung was cordial and parted ways with Sing in a positive light. After Eiji’s insistence, Yut-Lung gave him a quick summary, but excluded the part of him almost destroying his mouse, or even _worse_ , the part of him almost crying in front of another person. Eiji thought that maybe the both of them had a dramatic streak.

Back to the present day, since Valentine’s event is near the date where the interns reunite again for their commemorative photograph and the final signatures for their certification. They usually bring chocolates as a thank you for their instructors and assistants. Some years were a friendly and purely platonic gesture. Last year, Eiji had been the instructor and the interns showered him not only in chocolates, but also in different plushies, cards, love confessions. That day is referred to as the _intern situation_. His friends alerted Ash after the second NoriNori plush, and the senior analyst determined that Eiji’s computer had a virus and that no one could come near his computer, or Eiji.

“That makes no sense Ash, it’s a _computer_ virus.”

“I said what I said.“

A line of interns carrying various items formed. They took a peek from time to time, meeting Ash’s glare. It took a while until they could sort it all out. Blanca had to call them, asking them to leave their presents in the counter, and looking like a big mother hen being followed by chickens full of gifts.

Eiji is remembering that day with fondness, when he gets interrupted by a message from Ash _Love, the interns are coming, safeguard Yeet, he can seek refuge with the Support team. If they bother you, let me know._ He smiles and shakes his head at the last part, but promptly gets in alert and sends a quick message to Yut-Lung. He listens to the _ping_ of his friend’s iPhone. _Oh no, he left it here, Yue!_ He needs to get his friend to safety, the young boys and girls have good intentions, but they can almost literally bury you alive with their gifts, so he sends a message to Sing, asking for his help.

 

* * *

 

 _The day has finally arrived_ . Sing checks his list of assignments, most of them have been completed or are close to be finished. _Good_. He replies an email, finishes one Skype call, and with that his tasks are ready.

He is ready for this event. He has prepared something special based on a conversation he had with Eiji, two weeks ago. Akira, Eiji and him went out for ice cream, they chose the parlor that opened near Sing’s apartment. The vivacious girl was at the counter at that moment, distracted by the colorful elaboration of their orders, while the two men chatted in one of the tables about their friends and work. Eiji congratulated Sing for his achievements as a junior analyst, assuring him that he _was_ competent, that they were all proud of his work and that _yes_ , he had atoned enough for the passwords slip up. _We all make mistakes! and I’m sure Yue wouldn’t say something like that again._

Sing tried to look casually interested in the Valentine’s gift Eiji was going to give the long haired man, for nothing in particular, and if Eiji saw through his intentions, he didn’t show it. _I’m going to gift him a hand crafted jewelry piece, a pendant, I’m sure he is fond of he other pieces too Sing, his eyes get bright when he sees them in the showcases on the second floor of the nearby mall, even if he never mentions it._ He also talked about his upcoming moving, and how excited he was to be living with Ash _soon_ , and a few minutes after Akira arrived with their ice creams and joined the conversation, Sing received a message from Yut-Lung. It was a capture of one of Eiji’s infamous memes with an emoji that rolled his eyes. He tried not to smile too much.

He is indeed in good terms with Yut-Lung now, he considers him a friend. They didn’t start with a right foot, but after taking a glimpse of a human and vulnerable side of the other man, he started to notice that Yut-Lung could be brash, proud, and even a bit of a brat, but he is not a bad person. He defends his ideas, speaks his mind, truly cares for his friends and even has a protective side. Yut-Lung brings him food, fruits or snacks under the excuse of saving him from the _shitty vending machine_ . That is enough to put him in a good mood for the rest of his labor hours. Shorter is starting to notice something, and he mentions it, but Sing denies any change. _It’s nothing, I’m just glad this ticket closed_.

Yut-Lung accompanies him to run small errands, under the explanation of visiting their providers, or waits for him to walk together to take the same bus, because they go to neighboring areas of the city. Sing discovers that he looks forward to the _errands_ , or to the end of his shift, so they can share silly anecdotes about their days. Sing lingers near the second floor often, and waits for Yut-Lung too, while he listens to some complaints, to the random thoughts he has, to things he likes, his plans, his problems, his joys. He likes to listen, it gives him a warm feeling that bemuses him at first. He even receives memes, and honestly, they are worse than Eiji’s, they are the same sad teary eyed cats again and again, yet he has every single one of them saved in a folder. He puzzles over the affection that he feels growing with every little thing. But by the time he notices, he is far too gone. So he embraces it, and makes a plan to surprise him.

He orders his desk and notices the light of his muted cellphone. Perhaps the world wants to surprise _him_ too, because Sing has received three unusual messages.

Ash’s text is a simple “Interns arrive at 10:30, stay watchful. Help Eiji. And snake boy.”

Shorter is direct. “Intern situation. Please let Yut-Lung an Eiji know that Room 3B is vacant, they can work and make their calls from there.”

Was it _that_ bad?

Eiji sent him an audio _Hi Sing, please look out for Yue, he forgot his phone, he is on his way from the third floor to our office, I’m worried that the interns will intercept him._

Sing glances at the clock on his monitor. It is 10:20 am. _Oh no._

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the third floor, Yut-Lung is waiting for updates in their suppliers list. It is a simple task, and honestly an excellent excuse so he could take a peek at the Support area. _Today Sing is not there?_ _how strange_. He will take another glimpse on his way back. Yut-Lung notices that his cellphone is missing, and tries to remember where is it. _Right,_ It is on his desk, charging. He brushes it off.

“This two nearby centers have enough stock. We have updated their information, it takes some time to sort this emails, so thank you for verifying it.” mentions one of the employees, and Yut-Lung nods and thanks the man.

His hands find the handle of the door, when it suddenly swings open. In front of him is no other than Sing. The succession of events after that pass like a blur.

Sing takes his hand and whispers _run_.

He hesitates, glances at their joined hands, then back at Sing, he looks to the side of the hallway and he notices a big group of the interns of the bootcamp talking animatedly while holding chocolates, roses and various items. _How could I forget_ and at that moment he feels a calculated pull and starts to run.

They hear steps behind them and happy voices, but for Yut-Lung they are now in a survival horror game, portal? zombies? zombie portal?, something like the games Sings likes to play, and they are going to survive.

They dash to the break room, the one that Ash usually uses to write his presentations, and as expected he is there. Sing gestures to him comically, asking for help. Ash just signals another door. It leads them to an aisle, and Yut-Lung believes now that the third floor is a maze.

Sing whispers “From here we can go to the cafeteria.”

Yut-Lung is disconcerted  “There is a door next to the old aisle that leads to the _cafeteria_?”

When they arrive, they find Ash’s team taking a break.

“Hi Sing, Yut-Lung, also here for a snack?” Alex says, showing them a bowl with fruits and pointing at a table that displays an repetitious menu. Fruits, cereals, yogurt, paninis, croissants, natural beverages, infusions, coffee. _A coffee break?_

“If they think they can buy us with food I’m afraid to say that they are absolutely right.” chants Kong, finishing a mini doughnut.

“Is 3B still vacant? we will try to go back” explains Sing to Bones.

“It is.” confirms Bones, and Sing gives him a thumbs up. “Let us catch our breath and we’ll return using the main stairs.” Yut-Lung seems agitated as well, and goes to retrieve two glasses of mineral water.

Alex and Kong look at each other in confusion. They are about to ask Sing if everything is alright when the main door gets opened.

“Blanca-” Sings starts, but Yut-Lung remembers Eiji told him that the man accompanied the interns the year before. They have to go _now_.

Ash’s team hurries to the hidden door, followed by Sing and Yut-Lung. Scampering behind, this time Yut-Lung drags Sing.

A minute after, a group of faces turn a bit too late, three or four of them are almost sure that they catched a glimpse of dark hair disappearing.

“Your mentor have an important reunion.” Blanca explains “You can put all the gifts in the counter and we’ll be sure that they reach him.”

Sing and Yut-Lung finally reach _safely_ 3B. Yut-Lung is out of breath and almost groans when he remembers that he gains colour easily, _I bet I look like a boiled shrimp_. They wait half an hour after lunch, and arrive safely at the second floor.

Eiji hugs Yut-Lung as if he has returned from a recondit place, he even offers to share his bento with him. Eiji ask them about their day. Both have no energy left to complain, and if Yut-Lung has to admit it, he had a good time.

While Eiji and Sing visit different offices, with Yut-Lung complaining that Eiji was less like a Valentine and more like a bunny Santa, Sing goes to the second floor in the hour of the event.

“Sing!” receives him Shorter, who is preparing the decorations for Yut-Lungs and Eiji’s sides of the office. "As you can see, Ash has already started the decoration of Eiji's side of the office, he went to retrieve another box of balloons" Shorter looks at him with intention and adds "we are also leaving a small treat for Yut-Lung."  
  
He listens to Shorter and notices bird plushies in Eiji's desk (and not just any bird, these are four NoriNori), some flowers and balloons, it's more ordered that the previous year. Yut-Lung's side of the office has small flower vases and chocolate boxes, there is one small box that has a big funny hand drawn snake, probably bigger that the whole box, and at its side a beautiful glittering box with a petite snake. He is almost sure that those are from Ash and Eiji. There are small cupcakes at one side, which he recognises as Nadia's recipe, so they are probably from Shorter.

He decides to participate too, and leaves small presents to his friends. The most important one is still hidden, and he wonders if Yut-Lung will like it. Eiji is throwing a party for integration in Ash’s department. _I could accompany him home,_ _will that be the right moment?_

Finally the grand reveal occurs, and they all receive and give personal details. Ash’s team receive a basket with goodies and coupons for free breakfasts courtesy of his leader and friends. Ash gets a handmade kitten and bunny pair that were actually part of his desk decoration but he looks so moved that no one dares correct him. Eiji and Ash get a couple spa visit courtesy of Shorter and Sing. Shorter gets new headphones and desk organizers. Blanca joins them carrying some of the gifts from the interns, but also some details of his own. They all share Nadia’s cupcakes while Yut-Lung and Sing prepare tea. They appreciate the quiet motions after such a frantic noon.

 

* * *

 

As Sing mentioned, their after office reunion is in Ash’s apartment. Eiji receives Yut-Lung in the front door and, balancing a tray of small snacks, he welcomes and wraps Yut-Lung with a half hug. Yut-Lung smiles at his friend and nods at Ash, who makes a motion back and continues his way to the studio.

Yut-Lung passes the living room, admiring how homely it looks now that Eiji will be moving in soon. There are comfy cream beige sofas with four colorful and two fuzzy white pillows that give a soft vibe, a set of cozy puffs, an oak side table with a showcase of small picture frames that feature the happy couple and his friends, and a wooden bookshelf in the background, with petite decorated pots containing mini cactus. He glances with fondness at a picture that shows Sing making a silly face with Shorter and Ash.

He reaches the patio, where Shorter and his Sister Nadia are preparing the grill and... a metal disk?

“It’s a portable crepe maker” explains Nadia, “ah, there you are Sing”. Sing salutes them, and _is it his imagination_ , but his eyes have an special glim. She asks both of the to bring her the tools from the second floor, which was an attic conditioned as a small room. Shorter had stored them there last time he brought the _food_ _ovni_. Nadia pinches his side at the expression.

They notify Eiji and he gives them a thumbs up, “Stairs yet again.” Sing mentions with a small shrug. They return to the living room, but turn to the right. He helps Yut-Lung up so both reach the attic mini room.

“Where would he put those tools” the younger man wonders, searching through the cabinets, stretching to the last one.

Yut-Lung notices a flash, a red glimmer near one of Sing’s pockets, _inside?_

“What is that?” asks Yut-Lung.

Sing looks at him with his brows furrowed, processing his words. All of a sudden, he halts and almost trips with the rug.

Yut-Lung hurries to his side and catches him “Sing, are you ok? what happened?”

Sing can’t believe his luck. _I was not asking for a magical moment, but I can’t believe I was searching for an spatula five minutes ago_.

He takes Yut-Lung hand and looks at him with determination, and a spark of tenderness.

In his other hand he cups a small brooch of a crescent moon, adorned with resplendent crystals.

“Yut-Lung, _Yue_ , may this try to convey my feelings for you. I am so grateful for our time together. You are determined and honest, fun and caring. As the moon that stays vigilant but gives us a glimpse of its dignified beauty. And shines among starts.“

He caresses his check gently.

“I did a small research, its materials won't damage your hair.”

"Sing” Yut-Lung’s voice quivers, and they are so glad that it’s now for a happy reason, “thank you" his eyes sparkle and a pretty blush covers his face, he brings his long ponytail to the front of his body, with a look of expectation.

"Your hair is beautiful, so I would not want to hurt it." explained Sing with determination.

"Is it?" there is a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“It is” he says, expressing his joy “It will look splendid.”

Sing reverently places the brooch, listens to the small click that startles both and laughs with his... _boyfriend?_

"I'm not sure if you are a fan of _labels_ , I- I mean- I don’t want to assume-"

"And miss my chance to have a big, strong and _adorable_ boyfriend?" he pokes Sing’s nose slowly. “Can’t do that, but I can like a word if it is you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Sing says. “Mooncake?” he tries.

“That’s so silly. I love it.”

 

* * *

 

"You made Ash hack my account so you could give me a gift?" asks Sing, perplexed.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise" says Yut-Lung.  
  
"Yue, baby, you can give gifts in Steam." explains Sing.  
  
"I- I knew but this is truly a surprise."  
  
"You didn't actually know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! You can visit my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/dsmafi) I'm in Banana Fish hell, yay!


End file.
